


Sharing

by spilled_notes



Series: Mad March Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilled_notes/pseuds/spilled_notes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt 'sharing a dessert'.  Maggie, Jocelyn, and the last piece of apple pie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

Maggie never realised exactly how much Jocelyn loves apple pie until she moved into the house on Clifftop Way.  Cold apple pie in particular.  The remains of every pie Maggie’s made them before have always been remanded into the custody of one or other of them to be eaten at leisure.  Now, however, it seems she’s going to have competition for that sweet, spicy residue and the leftover pastry crumbs stuck to the pie dish.  And of course Jocelyn is just as competitive here as she is in court.

There’s _one_ slice of pie left.  It doesn’t happen often, but somehow there’s a piece that isn’t quite big enough to cut without just making a mess.  It’s sat there in the fridge, in the blue and white enamel dish, waiting.

Maggie’s phone buzzes on her desk: a text from Jocelyn, out fishing for their dinner.

‘Looking forward to pie when I get home.’

Maggie grins, types back a teasing reply.  ‘Not if I’ve already eaten it!  Easy to pop back at lunchtime.’

‘You wouldn’t,’ comes the reply – much faster than Jocelyn usually responds, Maggie notes.

‘You’ll just have to wait and see won’t you?’

*          *          *

She doesn’t, of course.  It’s tempting, particularly at around four o’clock on what’s fast becoming a bad day, but grumpy Jocelyn is no fun.  Not that she’s about to give it all up though.  Maggie sighs.  This can be part of Jocelyn’s ongoing education into the compromise necessary to make a relationship work.

Jocelyn has had a more successful day than Maggie, it turns out.  They eat the fish, grilled simply with vegetables and a salad, fresh and delicious and infused with the sea.  When they’ve finished, Maggie fetches the pie and two spoon, hands one to Jocelyn and sets the dish on the table between them.

‘You think you’re going to need that?’ Jocelyn asks, eyeing her spoon.

‘You’re lucky I’ve given you one at all,’ she retorts.  ‘There aren’t many people I’d share the last piece of pie with.’

Jocelyn meets her eye and smiles, and for a moment dessert is forgotten.  ‘Well then I’m very lucky,’ she says seriously.

They manage to share the pie amicably.  Scraping the last bits from the dish, however, is another matter.  When Jocelyn bats her spoon out of the way Maggie is about to complain, to challenge her to a spoon-duel.

And then she offers her spoon to Maggie, holds it out to her across the empty dish.

Maggie looks at her suspiciously, expecting her to snatch it away, but Jocelyn holds steady and waits.

‘You didn’t honestly think I’d steal the last spoonful, did you?’

Maggie raises her eyebrows.  'You do love pie, petal.'

‘I do,’ Jocelyn concedes.  ‘But I love you more.’


End file.
